/u/freddybelly
/u/freddybelly's character profile. Character Name Frederick Bellenger Character Level ? Character Title None Character Team Affiliation Power Current Location Limbo '''Exact Location: '''N/A Power/Ability Rapid Cell Regeneration. Because of a mutated gene and Nazi experimentation I have a strong healing factor, no longer age (permanently 44), no longer require food or water to survive, fight off poisons and toxins at a faster rate, can go days without resting and can recover from death (regenerates from a single cell but can take several days). Backstory If any man could be described as past his sell by date it would be Frederick Bellenger. He is the living definition of "too old for this shit". Frederick was born on the 3rd of April 1897 to a poor London family, his mother died during his birth. Frederick's father, blaming Frederick for the death of his wife, abandoned his own son. Leaving the baby on the streets where he was found and raised by a tramp who took the child as his own. Little did that tramp know how exceptional his adopted child was, for when Frederick was just a few cells dividing within his mother's womb a random mutation had occurred, the likes of which hadn't been seen before. He had been born with cells that could recover and replicate at an astounding rate giving him a mild and innate healing factor. Not even he knew about this incredible gift, that is until one fateful night many years later when he was rushed by a gang of muggers demanding what little he had. Frederick, now an arrogant and hot headed teenager, tried to fight off the gang only to be overpowered, stabbed through his throat and left to die. He awoke three days later in an undertaker's crypt. This was Frederick's first death. After being told by the undertaker that moments earlier he had indeed been dead Frederick finally managed to make sense of how he had survived all these harsh years on the streets and never become injured or ill. Not sure of the source of his power but full of the confidence that this gift gave him he hunted down his killers and savored his sweet revenge as each one trembled with fear to see this once dead man walking among the living once more. With Frederick's twisted sense of justice satisfied he began experimenting on himself to see what his powers were capable of. He found while things like minor cuts and scrapes healed quickly more severe injuries, such as broken bones, required a few days to heal. It was at this time that Great Britain entered into the First World War. Feeling confident with the extent of his powers Frederick decided to enlist for the army to use his gifts to help his fellow countrymen. Throughout the war he was constantly the only man to survive from his unit, charging over the top of trenches fearlessly. However he did not seek glory and would re-enlist under a different name each time he "died" to keep himself out of the history books. It was during his time in the war that Frederick discovered he could use morphine to take the edge off the immense amount of pain he was putting himself through and he soon became addicted to it, often stealing from medical supplies to obtain more. By the time the war ended in 1918 Frederick had died 19 times and had lost each limb several times over. He felt he had experienced too much violence in his life so decided to settle down in the English country side to become a farmer. Here he met the only love of his life Olivia. They dreamed of starting a family together and were soon married. He was happy with his farm life and planned on living out the rest of his days peacefully. However the world had other ideas. In 1939 when the Second World War began Frederick was quickly pulled away from his quiet farm and thrown once more in to the terrors of war. This was when the truly dark times started in Frederick's life. He was part of the allied forces sent in to reclaim Narvik in Norway in the early stages of the war and was captured by the Nazi forces. He was taken to a concentration camp and was to be worked to death. In 1941 when the Nazi regime began the final solution Frederick was crammed in to a gas chamber with a large group of Jews, when the Nazi soldiers opened the doors after the gassing was complete they were stunned to find him still alive, his cells had replicated so quickly they had worked the poison out of his system faster than it could affect him but he had been powerless to help those around him and could do nothing but watch them all die. He went in to a bloodthirsty fury to get revenge on the soldiers who had killed these innocent people. After killing several SS guards with his bare hands while taking continuous gun fire he was eventually incapacitated when a grenade blew off both his legs and his lower right arm. He was immediately taken away to a Nazi scientist's office. For the next few years he was the guinea pig in countless experiments. By the time he was rescued in 1945 he was a different man. He had seen the darkest side of humanity and felt as though the world was a twisted and disgusting place not worth helping. His powers had changed as well. The Nazi's had accelerated his cells further than before and he was now capable of healing injuries such as lost limbs in a matter of hours rather than days. He returned home from the war to his wife Olivia at last the endless torture was over. As Frederick lived on through the latter half of the 20th century he discovered that faster healing wasn't the only side affect the Nazi's experiments had on him. His cells regenerated so quickly he no longer needed to eat food, he could go days without resting and he no longer aged. As the years passed and Olivia grew older Frederick was still only 44. The experiments had also made him sterile and he could not live his dream of conceiving a child with Olivia. He spent much of his time hunting down remnants of Nazism in Europe trying to get revenge for what they had done to him. In 1985 Olivia died aged 86. Frederick went in to a mad depression as he had lost the only thing he cared about. In the present day he lives on his farm, alone, he has out lived everyone he has ever loved or befriended. He has no will to preserve his own life. Despite the facts its effects only last a short while he relapsed into his old morphine addiction, stealing it from hospitals to help forget the horrors of the war and the grief of losing everyone he cared about. Basic Personality I am deeply depressed and lonely as I have outlived everyone I ever cared for. I am very experienced with First and Second World War era weaponry but lack any other trained combat skills, however my total lack of care for myself makes me near fearless. I have a strong hatred for human experimentation on unwilling test subjects as well as anything resembling the Nazi regime. I long to be reunited with my dead wife Olivia. I have a strong addiction to morphine and often takes doses that would be lethal for normal humans. I have limited knowledge of modern day technology or pop culture. Adventure Summary Waiting to begin